DARK DESIRE
by Andrew Garfield love
Summary: Rosalinda Black had a perfect life. It all changed the day Damon came into her life and decide she was his which lead to a horrible accident. A year later after the accident Rosalinda moves to New York in the attempt to forget her horrible past. Here life seems normal she makes friends with the nerdy boy Peter Parker and through him meets the Avengers.Full summary inside Steve/oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summery: Rosalinda Black had a perfect life. It all changed the day Damon came into her life and decide she was his which lead to a horrible accident. A year later after the accident Rosalinda moves to New York in the attempt to forget her horrible past. Here life seems normal she makes friends with the nerdy boy Peter Parker and through him meets the Avengers . Once she meets Steve her whole life changes. Slowly but surly she starts to fall for him, but with both keeping secrets from each other there relationship is doomed to fail. As they say relationship without trust is no relationship at all. But will they be able to handle the truth once it comes into the light and then a figure from Rosalinda's past comes back for blood. Will there relationship withstand through all this or will dark desire pull them apart.**

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers nor the Amazing ****Spider-man that right goes to Marvel. I just own my oc's... so lets get started.**

**Warring: May be a trigger for abuse.**

* * *

"No, she didn't," I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she did, I'm so happy," Kendra said in glee.

"Oh dear lord, how can she do that," I scrunched my face up in disgust, "And how can you be happy about this?"

"Dearest Rosalinda," she started sarcastically, "See her mother caught her, so she's probably getting hell right now, and just the thought of that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Yeah, because thinking about Tina Martian is just so wonderful."

"It is when I know she's getting hell."

Mrs. Hale decide to jump into the conversation, "Now Kendra, I know for a fact if I had caught you doing what that girl was doing, you wouldn't be able to sit for weeks."

I laughed as Kendra rolled her eyes and argued with her mother. I leaned back in the car seat, soaking it all in because for the first time in weeks, I felt calm. But like always, that familiar feel of fear and dread slowly crept in. Unintentionally, I found myself thinking of him. Of what he tried to do to me, and how he almost succeeded. I started to feel dreadful; it was as if the air I was breathing wasn't enough.

I started to shake a bit as images of that day started to appear in my head.' Enough,' I thought, 'no more, please no more.' Soon enough I felt my breathing evening out and with that, my body stop shaking. I stole a quick glance at Kendra and her mom, and saw that they had missed my mini panic attack. I turned to look out the window, relieved that they didn't notice my attack, because half this town already looked at me with pity and disgust, so I don't need them joining those people.

"ROSALINDA!"

I jumped in my seat and turned to glare at Kendra, "Jesus Christ Kendra, what?"

"Sorry," she said not sounding sorry at all. "I was talking to you, but it seemed as if you were in never land… anyway as I was saying, now that Tina got caught, she probably won't be able to audition for the play so we are a so in ... not that we weren't before."

I just smiled and said yeah; a bit worried about how she react once I told her I couldn't be in it. After a few more minutes, we finally reached my house and once she parked, I got out of the car and walked towards the passenger seat.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Hale, for taking us to see the Swan Lake ballet."

She just gave me a smile, "You're welcome, Rosalinda."

Kendra also gave also gave me a smile, "See you at school tomorrow, wait for me so we can audition together!"

My face fell, and I gave her a nervous look, 'well, it's now or never.' I took a breath, "Yeah, um, I think I'm going to skip drama this year."

"Ugh, Rosa, why?!"

I rubbed my hands together and played with them, a nervous habit I had picked up, "Well my mom doesn't think it's such a good idea…" I sighed and closed my eyes. "You know with all that happened."

When I opened my eyes, they were both giving me the look, the look I didn't want from them.

"Come on Rosa, you and I have to audition! Only one person can be Belle, and it has to be one of us, that way Tina won't be her," That did sound very tempting, anything to make Tina lose, and I could tell Kendra knew what I was thinking.

"What did that poor girl do to you two to make you hate her so much?" Mrs. Hale asked, giving us accusing looks.

Kendra gave her a look and snorted, "Where do you want me to start?"

I laughed at how dramatic she sounded, a reason why she was so fit for drama, "Well, see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

I walked to the front door and opened it slowly, knowing it was late and not wanting to disturb anyone. I walked towards the coat rack to hang my things up, and noticed that the TV was on, which was very odd. It was on the sports channel, so it must have been dad watching, "Dad," I called out, but no one answered. I just shrugged it off and went upstairs towards my room. As soon as I walked into my room, I tripped. I looked at the offensive object that knocked me down, a baseball bat, and not just any baseball bat, "Chris," I growled.

I walked towards my brother's bedroom and opened the door, the TV was on and turned up to the maximum volume, and Chris was lying down on his stomach. "I almost killed myself on this," he didn't respond, so I got pissed "Hey! Did you hear me?! Dweeb?!" Again no response whatsoever, "Hey, turn the TV down!"

Tired of his silent treatment I started to poke him with the bat, real mature I know, but hey, I was pissed. "Are you really still mad at me? I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" He stayed silent, so I keep poking him until he turned over. The bat fell to the floor as I choked back a scream at the sight in front of me. Chris's stomach was covered in blood, his arms and his mouth was oozing blood that proceeded to trail down his neck.

I backed out of the room slowly, not believing what I was seeing. I heard screaming coming from my parents room, and footsteps coming this way. I ran back to Chris's room and hid under the bed. It took all my willpower to stay there, because Chris's blood was trickling down and making a deep red puddle near me.

"Where is she?" I heard a man say and I froze. 'No, not him,' I thought.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard him repeat again this time louder and closer.

Then I see a person who is wearing flats run into the room and try to close the door but he puts his boot in before she can close it, "She's not here, I swear to god!" Horror and dread consume me has I realize that the person who is talking is my sister Katherine. I couldn't get a good look at her from where I was, yet I could see that she was trying, in vain; to close the door, but the boot wouldn't move an inch.

"Katherine, be a good girl and open the door, I just want to talk."

"Screw you."

He growls in response and with a good shove, breaks through the door, knocking my sister backwards onto the bed. I feel the vibration of the bed has she falls on it. Then, with a sinking feeling, I remember what is on the bed. Chris. The bloodied, dead, Chris.

"AHH!YOU MONSTER WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Katherine screamed.

She got up to try and attack him, but he socked her, and threw her to the floor before she could do anything. I was about to come out of the bed and say 'hey it's me you want' but my sister turned towards the bed and saw me. For a second she was shocked, but quickly covered it up, with a quick shake of her head she pleaded me not to come out.

"Katherine, I will ask you nicely, again. Where is she?"

Katherine just smiled and spit blood on his shoes. Losing his patience, he bent down grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up until she was hovering 5 inches of the ground. "She belongs to me now. Tell me. WHERE IS SHE?!"

I shuddered in disgust; I was and never will be his. My sister choked out a fuck you. He threw her to the ground again and beat her ,even laughed when he heard the sound of her nose being broken but he didn't stop there he also grabbed her arms and started breaking them has if they were twigs. He didn't stop even when she screamed and pleaded he only stopped when she said, "O-Okay, I'll tell you." He stopped his brutal rampage and let her finish, "She's at a sleepover."

He stood there in silence then he got this sadistic look in his eye and she got scared, "No, please, don't."

He then grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled it back, and pressed the butcher knife to her throat, and she said "I hope you burn in hell and never find her." With a cry of outrage he sliced her throat open and I covered my mouth with my hands to silence the cry I gave out. After he cleaned his knife, he left and I stayed there, crying I didn't stop until I felt something near my legs and a voice say, "I found you Rosalinda." I let out a scream as he pulled me out from under the bed. Once he pulled me out, he flipped me on my back and pressed the knife to my neck, "I did it for us," he said and then he sliced my neck.

* * *

**A/N: So in case you have or hadn't notice this little plot bunny was inspired by the movie Prom Night. Now the reason this isn't in the crossover section is because i'm only taking the general idea of the movie no character or scene (just this one and even then I changed it) from the movie will be used in this story. But just in case I will say I don't own Prom Night Nelson McCormick and J.S. Cardone do. So now that, that's out of the way what did you think good? bad? feed back is appreciated. I also want to give a special thanks to FandomsAllAround for helping me create and edit this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** I don't own the Avengers nor the Amazing Spider-man Marvel does, I just own my oc. I like to give a special thanks to FandomsAllAround for helping me edit this story. WARING: This story may be a trigger for abuse.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I screamed and jolted off of my bed, landing on my back.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I gasped for air. I took my numb fingers and placed them on my neck, the same neck that just got sliced off a few seconds ago. I had to reassure myself that I was all in one piece and that it was all just a horrible nightmare. I turned around and turned off my alarm clock. I stayed in that position, trying to catch my breath. After a while, I got up and went to the bathroom. When I got there, I opened the cabinet and took out my calming pills. I poured water into a glass and swallowed two pills.

Once I was done I went back to my room and laid down on the bed. Knowing I wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon, I reached for my journal on my nightstand.

_ Entry 1,_

_ I thought they had stopped…. the nightmares. And for a minute I actually thought I was rid of him and the nightmares. But like an infection or a plague, they won't go away they keep coming back no matter how many pills I take or how many psychiatrists I see, they will always be here with me. Dr. Rimes says the nightmare is an associate form of reliving the real experience that it's to be expected. She also said it's probably going to take more than one year to forget everything that happened. That I should think of him only as a phantom now. He was caught and put away forever. The only place that he can hurt me is in my dreams. That psychological trauma often heightens during times of transition. She also said that this was to be expected seeing as I was going through a major translation, moving to a whole different city in the middle of senior year and in less than a year I will be graduating and going to college. The uncertainty that comes with being an adult. The memories of that night will come and go, fading with time, but I will never forget it. So basically I'm screwed for life. Doomed to relive that horrible memory over and over again. But I need to learn that I have to move on, and move on I did. From living in New Haven Connecticut to living in New York Manhattan. The city that never sleeps... which is great. I also started to better my audited instead of being all blah and sad I made the attempt of trying to be happy even if it is all an act. I start school tomorrow at Midtown High so hopefully that turns out well, and today I have an appointment with my new psychiatrist Dr. Blake. Not my best idea, but I did it to give my aunt & uncle a bit of space. I see the way they look at me, as if I was a ticking time bomb that sooner or later is going to explode. To tell you the truth there are times where I think I am going to just explode. That one day I won't be able to handle this problem and that I will just want to end it all… and that scares me._

_ , Rosalinda_

With a sigh, I put my journal on the nightstand and got up to take a shower. When I got in the shower, I could feel myself relax has the steaming water hits my back and for a moment all my problems go down the drain. Once I'm done, I turn the water off and wrap myself in a white, warm, fluffy towel. I walk up to the mirror and examine myself slightly. My usual nice silk blonde hair is now looking more straw like than ever, my green eyes have bags under them and they look dull and hollow, my skin looks paler than usual due to the new hair style a very far cry from what I use to look like. I take a closer look and see that a dark figure is standing behind me and my heart rate increase dramatically. I turn around and see that it's just my aunt standing there so I relax.

"Hey Aunt Kate, how's it going?" I say, trying to act casual.

She gives me a warm, tentative smile, "I'm fine, how about you? Your uncle and I heard screaming earlier, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Sorry about that, I, um…. I saw a spider and you know me, with my arachnophobia and all."

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Positive."

"Look we don't want to push you into talking, but, Rosalinda, if something is going on, you can tell us, okay?"

I gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, Aunt Kate. I know that, and trust me, if something was going on, I would tell you, so don't worry."

"Okay, now hurry up and change so you can come down stairs. There's something we all need to talk about."

After she said that, I gave her a hug and excused myself to my room to change. I put on my undergarments and looked towards my closet to see what I would put on today. I decided on wp-content/uploads/2012/03/245235142179158081_IG3clEX3_ and did my hair like this . . Once I did everything I had to do and put my journal in my bag, I went downstairs. And during this whole thing I almost broke my neck due to the fact that a box that I did not see before was on the stairs. It was sealed with tape making me know it had yet to be opened.

With a sigh I opened it and looked around to see if anything useful was in there but all I saw was junk. I was about to put the box away and continue my journey down stairs when something caught my attention a picture frame. With shaking hands I picked it up it was a picture of me and my family taken two years ago at Disney land we all looked so happy. Katherine and I were laughing at Chris who was covered in ice cream but smiling none the less and my parents were hugging each other, we looked like the picture perfect family. The only thing that ruined the photo was the giant crack that ran down the picture frame I traced the line with me finger remembering exactly how the picture got this way.

* * *

I slammed the door shut as I entered the house. Kicking off my Mary Jane's I walked barefooted to the kitchen and opened the cabinet pulling out a bottle of tequila. I unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp of Buchanan welcoming the burning sensation it gave my throat. I walked back to the living room and sat down on my dad's favorite recliner and drunk while I thought of the funeral. It had suck I felt has if I was some rare animal they could gaze at and judge and I knew some people blamed me. They thought I was the one who seduce him trying to get attention I snort at that thought and took another swing.

All day I had to hear there 'are you okay' and 'are you alright' crap. Has if they actually cared because when half those people found out that he had wanted to rape me they all laughed. They all said I was making shit up to get attention. Attention my ass the last thing I wanted was for this to happen a single tear fell from my eye and trailed down my cheek.

I stood up and stumbled towards the fireplace why I had no idea it was as if something was guiding me there. Once I got there I looked at the photos that decorated the top of fireplace one in particular caught my attention it was one of me and my family at Disney land. We looked so happy and I started to cry 'why' was the only thing that ran through my head 'why me god why'? Then my sadness turned into anger and I throw the picture then I went on a rampage. I throw the bottle of tequila at the fireplace knocked down all the pictures throw the recliner and lamp at the wall. I didn't stop till it was all damaged has damaged has I felt. Then I sank to the floor and cried my heart out.

* * *

Shaking myself out of that flashback I got up closed the box and put the picture in my bag. I stood there a few minutes trying to compose myself and once I felt fine I headed down stairs towards the kitchen. When I entered the smell of waffles, bacon, eggs, and fruit instantly hit me making me grab a plate put a little bit of everything sit down and wolf it all down. Half way through I realized I was being watched by my aunt and uncle who had an amused expression on their face. Trying to salvage what was left of my dignity I swallowed my food and said, "What's up?"

They both laughed at me making me go red in the face I probably looked like a cow while eating. My uncle Max saw my face and tried to reassure me, "We're not laughing at you Rosalinda it's just you haven't been eating right this past year and seeing you this way it's refreshing."

I laughed, "Yeah well seeing me eat like a cow must have been highly amusing."

"No not a cow more like a hungry tiger," my uncle said.

"Hey!"

"Now you two don't start, or so help me you will feel my wrath," my aunt said waving a spatula threateningly at us. My uncle and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. My aunt tried to hold in her laughter but in the end, she gave up and laughed along with us. After we all calmed down I asked them what they wanted to talk to me about, we all sobered up quickly. My aunt answered my question, "Officer Jones called."

My playing mood vanished, "What happened?"

"Nothing honey, he just called to inform us that you're going to change."

"Change, change how? I mean, I already changed my hair."

My uncle cut off my aunt and answered instead, "What your aunt means is, that you are going to change your identity."

I stood there confused not sure if I was truly hearing what I was being told. I stood up and played with my hands, "Excuse me did you just say change my identity?"

"Yes Officer Jones thinks it best if you don't go around saying who you really are."

I scoffed, "I wasn't planning to. It's not like I can go up to someone and say, 'Hey, my family got butchered up by a crazy obsessed person. Now, where's homeroom?'"

My aunt decided to join in on our conversation again, "What he means is, he doesn't find it safe enough for you to say your name. Seeing as anyone can look you up and see what happened. He just wants to take the extra precaution in case anything goes wrong. The only ones who will know who you really are is us, Officer Jones, the school principal, and your new psychiatrist."

"Okay but why do all this? It's pointless... unless he escaped. Is that it did he escape?" I asked fearfully.

"No," my aunt said all too quickly. "He... we just want to make sure you're safe that's all."

Knowing I was fighting a losing battle, I gave up and said, "So, basically, I am doing a witness protection program thing?"

They nod. I pressed my mouth into a thin line and looked out the window. After a few silent and awkward minutes, my aunt left, leaving me with my uncle. "So," I said trying to get rid of this awful silence, "nice weather we have today." I cringed at how stupid that sounded, especially when all he did was hum back. Ugh, what happened to the easy banter we had like, 5 seconds ago?

I literally almost got on my knees and praised the lord when my aunt came back. In her hand was a big yellow envelope and she handed it to me, "Your new identity information is inside and your new name is on the top of the envelope." Oh was the only thing I could think, once I grabbed the envelope I excused myself by saying I didn't want to be late for my physiatrist appointment when the last thing I wanted was to go.

Once I was out the door I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I made my way to the bus stop (seeing as I have no car). While I was walking towards the bus stop, I got curious about what name and information was in the envelope so I decided to look. Before I could even open the seal, something or someone rammed into me causing me to fall one way and my envelope the other way.

"I'm so sorry," the person said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I groaned and slowly stood myself up. Once I was standing I looked at the guy and gave him a small smile, "No it's okay I mean you might have bruised me but no biggie."

He looked down embarrassed and rubbed his neck. Seeing how he wasn't looking I took the opportunity to evaluate him. He was tall and lean, with brown puppy dog eyes and brown hair which was styled upward. He looked up and I looked away and again for the second time today I was left in silence. He bent down and picked up my envelope.

"Um... I'm Peter Parker," he said while sticking his hand out for me to shake and looked down at my envelope, "and you must be Katherine Larara."

I dropped my outstretched hand and stared at him in shock. He dropped his hand and looked at me "are you okay?"

I didn't respond just started at him, after two minutes I got my act together and took the envelope from him. I looked down at the envelope and at the top printed in bold letters was the name **Katherine Larara**. 'You got to be fucking kidding me'

* * *

**Sooooooo like it? Hate it? Feedback is appreciated and for those who are interested to know I will try to update his story ever Friday or Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful readers, I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed my story, your comments gave me the spirit to write and post early. Also like to thank those who favorite and followed my story. And to answer Guests question, yes FandomsAllAround is the creator of Leaving Hurts, a Johnlock fanfiction story. I already threatened her with death if she does not finish her story, so she is aware that she has a crowd of angry fan fiction readers out there. This whole story is considered a trigger warning due to the graphic description of abuse so be aware of that.**

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Spider-man, Marvel does. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, are you okay?" Peter asked again.

I looked at him and gave him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine... just peachy actual."

He gave me a weird look, "Are you sure? Look, if I did something wro-"

"No," I said cutting him off a bit too sharply. "It wasn't you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go. Nice meeting you."

I pushed passed him and made my way to the bus station. Katherine Larara. Really? I couldn't be named Ashley or Sarah, no, it had to be Katherine. I arrived at the bus station and checked which one was going my way. As soon as I found it, I got on, paid my fee, and went to the very back. Once I sat down, I took my iPhone out and called Officer Jones, he picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Rosalinda, how's it g-"

I cut him off sharply, "Katherine Larara."

He sighed and said warily, "So, I take it you saw the information?"

"No, not all of it, I kind of got hung up on the whole, name thing. How could you think I would be okay with this?"

"I knew you would react this way," he admitted.

"Really? Then why would you do this? If you knew I was going to bitch out," I really didn't care that I just cursed while talking to a cop, I can regret that later.

"Listen Rosa-"

"No, you listen to me. Moving me to New York, whatever, I don't care, I have nothing left for me in Connecticut, besides, I have always wanted to go to the big apple. Changing my identity, okay, I might not like it or understand why I have to, but I'll do it. Those are things I can do, but I'm not going to be named Katherine Larara."

"Rosalinda, it's just a name, s-"

"It's not just any name. It's the name of my dead sister. Officer Jones, now I don't know what you sick bastards were thinking when you decided to re-name me Kat-"

This time it was Officer Jones who interrupted me, "First of all Rosalinda, it was not me who gave you that name, it was my supervisors. You know, the ones who know nothing about your family, nor do they care? Yeah. Those supervisors. I fought tooth and nail for you, but they wouldn't give in. Secondly, I don't know why you're reacting this way, it's just a name."

I pursed my lips together and rested my head on the window, "I'm sorry and you're right, you don't know."

With that, I hung up and looked out the window. I replayed that conversation over and over again in my head, especially the part about him not getting what I was so worked up about. He just doesn't understand how I feel about being named after my sister. It's like another slap to the face of what happened to her because of me. All too quickly, I felt that familiar feel of rage wash over me. Because of him. And because of him, I'm here. Because of him, I lost the people I most care about. Because of him, I-

"Excuse me dear, is this seat taken?" I was shaken out of my thoughts by an elderly woman smiling at me.

I looked around and realized that the bus had stopped at my destination. I gave her a smile and replied, "No, it's not. I'm getting off now anyway."

I got up and started walking down the aisle, making my way to the exit when someone called my named. "Rosalinda," the person whispered. I turned around and noticed that no one was paying me any attention, except for one a man, dressed in black, sitting in the back of the bus. I started to shake as I recognized the man. It was this man who has made my life hell.

"Hey, lady, are you going to get off or not?"

I jumped and turned around to see the bus driver giving me an annoyed look, I turned around, but the man was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to the bus driver and gave him a quick apology before running out the bus, trying desperately to get out of the small place. I needed fresh air. Even when I was outside, it still felt as if I was suffocating. My vision started to swim and dance. I shackingly made my way to the nearest building, letting myself rest against it. After a while, I felt alright, that is, until I heard people talking.

"Happy, why is a homeless person sleeping outside my building?"

"For exactly that reason sir, she's homeless."

"Uh, whatever… but why my building? Oscorp is just around the corner, she can sleep there if she's so keen on sleeping. Besides, now that I look at her, she doesn't seem homeless."

I opened my eyes to finally see who exactly had been talking, coming face to face with two men. One was round and wearing a black suit, making it look like he just popped out of a Man in Black movie. The other one was a bit short with brown hair, goatee, jeans, ray bans, and an AC/DC shirt. I could have sworn I saw some shining blue circle under his shirt. At that point, I realized that they had been talking about me.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

The short man snorted and answered me with a snark, "I should be asking you that, considering this is my building."

I looked up at the building and saw that at the very top it had a big A on it. Then it all clicked. I knew who this man was. It was Tony Stark. This was Ironman. The only reason I knew this was because when the alien attack happened in New York, it was broadcasted everywhere. During the fight, you could see a bunch of weird people in outfits and a gigantic green monster fighting the 'bad guys'. Later on, the world knew them as the Avengers. That A was their trademark symbol.

I looked at Tony and the one I assumed was Happy, giving them an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, I had a bit of a headache and decided to rest. I'm not homeless."

Tony sized me up and gave me an Oscar winning smile, "No problem, I know everyone is just dying to be near my building… Now, who are you?"

My smile dimmed a bit at that, "I'm Katherine, and you are?" I said, acting as if I didn't know him, trying to knock him down a peg or two.

"Uh, how do you not know me?" he looked at Happy, "How does she not know me?"

"With all due respect sir not everyone knows you."

"Well they should."

Before Happy could reply again, he got a phone call. When he was finished with it, he turned towards Tony, "That was Pepper. She said, quote, 'Tony better be in this meeting in five minutes or else Mark 4 is taking an unexpected swim tonight,' unquote."

Tony looked as if he was told his dog just died, he turned to me and said, "Well, bye person who does not know me."

I smirked and gave him a little wave, "Bye Tony Stark, pleasure meeting you."

I had the pleasure of seeing his stunned face before I walked away. That weird, but oddly nice, talk had really helped my nerves, I even felt lighter. As soon as I arrived at my destination, which was only one block down from the Avengers building or Stark tower whatever you want to call it, I took a big breath. I headed up the steps to meet my undertaker, I mean, psychiatrist opps.

* * *

Thirty minutes of paperwork, singing, and waiting later, I finally got to see my psychiatrist. . She was a twenty-nine year old Hispanic woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a mocha skin tone. She greeted me and told me to have a seat in the beige leather chair; she then sat opposite of me. Neither of us said anything, we just looked at each other. Occasionally she would write something down then look up again and smile at me. I would smile back, waiting for her to say something.

Then she finally said, "So Rosalinda how was your day?"

I stared, shocked at her, that's it? Just, 'How is your day?'? "Um … -"

"Call me Jena."

"Okay, Jena, aren't you going to ask about, you know, my problem?"

She just laughed and said, "No, we won't talk about that until you're ready. I'm not here to pressure you, I'm here to help and listen to you."

I was shocked; usually my doctors wanted me to talk and pestered me until I finally gave in.

"Well, my day was fine, like any other, I guess."

"Meet anyone interesting?" Jena questioned.

I smiled a bit as I thought of Happy, Tony, and Peter, "Yeah, you could say that."

We slipped into silence again, although this time it wasn't so awkward, but I knew that sooner or later we were going to have to talk about my... problem. With a sigh, I said, "Let's just talk about it."

She smiled as if I just told her she won the lottery. "Good," she said, pulling out a folder with the name 'Rosalinda Black' on it, "So, the man who attempted to rape you, stalked you, and killed your family, his name is Damon Corbet? Correct?"

"Yes," I said, my throat feeling dry at how forward she was. It also gave me the chills to hear that basterds name.

"What was Damon Corbet to you?"

"To me he was Monsieur Corbet, my ex French teacher," I spoke bitterly.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please leave your comments they really help me and give me the spirit to write. And in case you were wondering why she was upset about the whole name thing you'll find out in the next chapter. And did you guys like that Tony Stark made an appearance I know I did I was literally fangirling when I wrote that piece. Special thanks to FandomsAllAround for helping me edit you rock girl. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wonderful readers, I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed my story. Your comments gave me the spirit to write. Also, I'd like to thank those who favorite or followed it. In case you were wondering, this story is after the Avengers and after The Amazing Spider-man, but before the second movie. This whole story is considered a trigger warning, due to the graphic description of abuse, so be aware of that.**

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Spider-man, Marvel does. **

**Chapter 4**

"Oh lord," Jena said.

I gave her a puzzled look, "Didn't you already know this?"

"No, Jones and your guardians only gave me the basics. They thought it would make it easier for you that way."

"How?"

"Well, scientific studies have shown that teenagers that go through traumatic experiences find it easier talking to those who don't know them or their past. It apparently makes them feel as if they won't be judged, so they don't feel too exposed."

I nodded my head in understanding. I felt that way because with the others I always felt exposed as if they had already made up their mind about me. I also felt as if they only looked at what was on the paper and not what I had to say.

"Now, to get started, Rosalinda, did you ever see that he looked at you in any way other than a student? Were there any hints as to what his actual intentions were with you?"

I shook my head and answered, "No. There never were any hints, he was always nice and kind to everyone, never gave off a bad vibe... I… I never knew he would do what he did…." I said sorrowfully.

"Do you think you can tell me about the day her tried to rape you?"

I gave a shaky breath and mumbled a yes.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

I was walking out of my school's drama club rehearsal, the last one before opening night, when some called my name. I turned around and saw my best friend John rushing out of the drama room, heading straight towards me. We hugged and I said, "Hi, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just thought that if you were interested, I could give you a ride back home?"

I thought it over. My parents were both working graveyard shifts at the hospital today, seeing as they were both surgeons. There was my sister, Katherine, who was coming home today from Stanford to spend thanksgiving with us and to see me perform, but she wouldn't come for 3 more hours so that's a no. Chris wasn't old enough to touch a car, let alone drive one. I agreed, seeing as his idea seemed more appealing than mine, which was simply walking home by myself. We began to walk in comfortable silence. Most of the teachers were gone, only the odd teacher or two and janitors remained. Not one single student was left not, even the kids who were in drama with me, but I couldn't really blame them, it's Friday night. AKA, turn up night, not study night.

"You were really amazing, Rosalinda, at practice," John said.

I flipped my bangs out of the way, saying in a false conceded tone, "But of course, what else did you expect from me."

"Nothing less especially since you and I ran lines together."

"Oh so now you're saying you're the reason why I did so well."

"Hell yeah I am."

We both looked at each other and busted out laughing. He looked at me and gave me his mega kilowatt smile and said, "I'm pretty sure that your beautiful self would have done just fine."

I looked away and flushed. I had this crush on John since freshman year and now were Jr.s and it still hasn't gone away and our relationship hasn't gone anywhere. He's been helping me run lines ever since I was casted as Belle in our schools production of Beauty & the Beast and during that time I could feel us getting closer. I mean it was hard to not be attracted to John at 6'1 with a lean but muscular body. He also has black hair and green eyes and to top it all off he has dimples. I was too busy dreaming about John that I hadn't realized that we stopped walking and that he had asked me a question. I blushed and gave him an apolitical look and said, "I'm sorry what did you ask me."

He smiled and took a strand of my blonde hair that had fallen out of my ponytail and put it behind my ear and started leaning into me. "I said that if you were interested maybe you and I could go and see a movie?," we were inches away from kissing.

"HEY! What are you two doing here?"

I jumped out of Johns reach and turned to see who was yelling at us and found that it was Monsieur Corbet out French teacher. He looked pissed his grey eyes were burning with fury and his copper hair was messy different from its usual nice and styled hair.

"Look I don't know what's your problem but we weren't doing anything wrong."

"Really so you weren't going to start making out because that's what it looked like to me."

"No we weren't and even if we were what is it to you."

"What is it to me well let's see you're on school property you can't go around and do PDA wherever you want," he said and then he looked at me, "and you I thought you were better than this."

His words hurt me here was my favorite teacher basically calling me a slut a girl who lets any guy kiss her. I ducked my head and said, "I'm sorry bye John." I speed walked as fast as I could not wanting to be humiliated any more. I heard arguing and then footstep behind me I felt someone grab my hand and realized it was Monsieur Corbet. He apologized and asked if I could accompany him to his office he had something to discuss with me. I was reluctant to go but went any way seeing as it involved my grade. Once we made it to his classroom I walked up to his desk and asked, "What are we do-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on mines. I started to panic has I realized that it was my teacher who was kissing me, I tried to push him away with my hands but I guess he thought I was encouraging me and tighten his hold on me. He backed me up to his desk and laid me down on it never once leaving my mouth. I bit his lip hard and he released my mouth. "What the hell are you doing?," I asked trying to sound strong but my voice came out choked.

He looked at me in a tender way and ran his hand down my face I looked away but he forced me to look at him, "Don't hide it Rosalinda you and I both know that this growing attraction between us couldn't be hidden any longer."

"What attraction? There is no fucking attraction you're crazy."

He slapped me across the face and I gasped at that sudden hit and my eye's water he wiped away my tears and said, "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to hurt you just teach you a lesson."

I stared at him what happened to the carefree and jolly teacher I knew when did he turn into this monster or was he always this and no one ever noticed. I started to struggle trying to hit him and escape but he just pinned my legs down.

"Why are you doing this?," I asked hoping to gain time to find a way to escape.

"Because of you my love. You drive me crazy," he spread my legs open and pressed himself against me and I got frighten even more, "see how crazy you drive me ever since you walked into my classroom the first day of school I knew you would be mine."

He started to feel all over me and I was beyond disgusted. I would scream for help but he would just hit me and yelled at me to be quite. He then tore my top off and started feeling on my bare stomach and on my boobs. I looked around to find anything I could use as a weapon or some sort of tool but found nothing. I found my chance when he stood up and let my hands and feet free. He moved to unbutton my jeans but when he got close enough I kicked him were the sun doesn't shine and made my escape. I got to the door and made it 5 feet from it when I felt him grab my hair pull my head back and inject something in my neck. I slammed him into the lockers and continued to run but I started to feel dizzy and my running started to turn into stumbling. I made it out of the school and saw John next to his car, "John!" I cried out. After that, all I remember is him screaming my name and running towards me before I hit the cold pavement.

********Flashback********

"Then I woke up a couple hours later in the hospital where my parents work at," I said a bit sick after having to retell that whole experience.

Jena gave me and encouraging smile and asked, "What happened to Damon?"

I laughed bitterly, "That SOB got a restraining order can you believe it not jail time but a restraining order and a cop to keep an eye on him but I guess that didn't work," I said recalling how that guard didn't stop him from coming back for me a week later.

"Yes now Rosalinda I know I just made you retell a horrific thing but do you think you can tell me of how your family was murdered?"

I just nodded again knowing that I had to talk about this with someone. So I told her of my dream seeing as that was what happen except you know the whole slicing of my head thing. "After he pulled me out of the bed I kicked him were the sun don't shine and ran to my parent's room. Once I entered I saw m- m- my mom hanging of the fan by a rope. I looked outside and saw police lining up to enter the house and relief flood over me. Damon then broke the door and advanced towards me it remind me of the way a predator stalks his prey. He grabbed me and I didn't put much of a fight knowing the police were outside. He dragged me down the hallway down, the stairs, and into the living room. There he made his way to the back door but we had to go in front of the couch for that and when we did I saw my dad and his neck was sliced opened and there and then it truly hit me he killed my whole family. This isn't some nightmare he really took it all from me. Later I found out that the police was there because apparently Katherine had called them before he got to her," I said and started to cry a bit.

Jenna got up from her seat grabbed a tissue box and walked towards me. She sat next to me handed me the box and let me cry a bit to let it all out, she whispered encouraging words to me. After I was done crying, I gave her a smile and said thank you.

She went back to her seat and said, "Well that's it for today. I think it's the best idea so you don't get too overwhelmed today." I nodded my head and stayed silent. Jenna wrote a few things on my folder walked over to a cabinet and took out a folder labeled Katherine Larara. She saw me looking at it and gave me a smile, "I have to have two files on you one with your real name and real information and one with your fake name and fake information that way no one gets suspicious," she said with a wink I nodded and pursed my lips.

Jena put the folders down and walked back over to me and said, "Now Jones called me before you came in said you were mad about your name. Can I ask why?"

"You just did."

Seeing has she didn't get my sarcasm I decide to just tell it to her straight. "Look the reason I'm so pissed is because the fake name they gave me is the name of my dead sister."

"Yes I understand but wasn't her name Katherine Black not Katherine Larara?"

"Yes I know but Larara was the last name of her fiancée."

Jena gave me a look and said, "Your sister had a fiancée?"

I nodded my head, "Yes she did his name was Ricardo Larara I was the only one who know. She said wanted to keep it a surprise until Thanksgiving, but has you can see she never got to say it."

Jena nodded her head, "That's why you hate the name."

I nodded again, "See I feel like a monster walking around with the name she would be using right now. It should be her calling herself this not me. All this name does is remind me how I fucked up all our lives."

"Listen Rosalind it's not your fault the only one here to blame is that horrid man okay."

"Yes"

"Well is there anything you like to ask me?"

I gave her a thoughtful look and said, "Yes there is. Do you think you can tell me a bit about the Avengers?"

"Ah I see you know of our resident heroes."

I gave her a smile, "You can say that."

For the rest of the time Jena divide into stories of a frozen soldier, gamete radiation, arch reactors, assassins, and Norse mythology. She even talked about the newest avenger to join Spider Man. Even if it she didn't know all the details it gave me a bit more of a clue of who these superheroes are.

After she finished talking I gave her a smile and made my way home. Once I arrived home I talked to my aunt and uncle who noticed me a bit lighter. I ate my dinner and prepared myself for school tomorrow. As I sat on my window sill and looked up I could have sworn I saw a red and yellow suit fly across my house. I smiled and went to bed thinking maybe living here won't be so bad.

**Good? Bad? Please leave your comments they really help me and give me the spirit to write. You probably noticed that this chapter is bigger than the others it's because during the last 2 weeks of school I have projects and finals going on so I don't know if I'll be able to update soon. I will try my best to update but beware I might not. I also made this chapter bigger to get the informational stuff out of the away and start getting a roll on this story. Now I will say that either in the next chapter or the one after that Rosalind will meet Steve Rogers let's see how that turns out. Special thanks to FandomsAllAround for helping me edit, you rock girl. **


	5. Poll

**Sorry this isn't an update I'm taking finals and I'm swamped but I decide to post this so I can have this out of the way. I decided to make a list of what actors should play who and if you have questions or suggestions just PM me. I also changed one thing, you don't need to go back and re-read, all I changed is Rosalinda's hair color, it's blonde. Also I have a poll on my account so you guys can choose an actor to play Rosalinda and like I said before you can PM if you have a suggestion. This poll will close down next Monday when I post the new chapter.  
**

* * *

**Character List:**

**Rosalinda (Katherine) Black:?**

**Aunt Kate: Sara Canning **

**Uncle Max: Linden Ashby**

**John Montgomery: Logan Lerman **

**Damon Corbet: Matt Bomer**

**Officer Jones: Diego Soldano**

**Kendra: Phoebe Tonkin **

**Steve Rogers: Chris Evans**

**Tony Stark: Robert Downey Jr.**

**Bruce Banner: Mark Ruffalo**

**Clint Barton: Jeremy Renner**

**Natasha Romanoff: Scarlett Johansson**

**Thor: Chris Hemsworth**

**Peter Parker: Andrew Garfield**

**Nick Fury: Samuel L. Jackson**

**Gwen Stacy: Emma Stone**

**Sarah Fay: Chloë Grace Moretz **


End file.
